


Wash

by remanth



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Poetry, Serenity - Freeform, firefly - Freeform, leaf on the wind, wash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Zoe and Wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash

Isn't it odd how an innocuous word  
Can carry the weight of so much meaning?

_"Wash? Wash, honey, get up!"_

Or that a sentence, left unfinished,  
Can cause such sorrow and heartbreak?

_"I am a leaf on the wind, watch..."_

How does a word contain the essence of  
What it describes, who bears the name?

_"Who's flying this thing? Oh right, me."_

And how do you let go when that word  
Is wrenched from you, suddenly and forever?

_"She's torn up plenty, but she'll fly true."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huuuuuge fan of Firefly, it's one of my favorite shows. I'm still bitter at Fox for cancelling it. Anyway, as soon as I read this prompt, I thought of Wash and had to write it about him. I tried to do something a little different, bringing in the quotes. They're supposed to read like a memory during the rest of the poem. Quotes are from Firefly and Serenity.


End file.
